Chronicles of Menma's Sexual Adventures
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: Inter-connected lime/lemons containing details of Menma's Sexual adventures with many Naruto Universe girls, maybe even with the girls from different animes as he search for his soulmate. Rated MA for lime and lemons. Cover by Diabolumberto. Menma X MassiveHarem! R&R!


**Speech **- "NTTL is great,"

**Thoughts** - 'Wow! NTTL is great.'

**Rated** - MA+ for a Playboy Menma, cheating and lemons.

**A/N – This story takes place in Naruto 'Road To Be a Ninja' Universe. This series will mostly contain Menma's sexual adventures as he searches for his soulmate while bedding all beautiful Naruto universe women minus his mother Kushina. I can also throw a lemon or lime with Anko as flashback.  
**

**An Anonymous reviewer complained that my lemons are like hentai scenes, and they aren't realistic. Well I actually intended them to be that way as this fandom is based on an Anime, but I acknowledge your request and written this serious realistic lime. Yes, guys it's a lime as I am too busy to actually to write the whole thing.**

* * *

**Mrs Nara**

* * *

"Yo," Menma greeted coolly as he slowly walked up to Anko, the first woman he ever fucked and his master in sexual arts.

"You came, huh!" Anko snarled in anger, making Manama smirk evilly.

"Are you ready to give me head?" Menma questioned cockily, and winked suggestively at her.

Anko flushed, more in anger than embarrassment. "You win," Anko whispered while blushing and actually shying in embarrassment.

"Hahaha… I told you my dear Anko, you've fallen in love!" Menma declared triumphantly while Anko flushed and shyly looked away.

"I don't love that Baka! How dare he break up with me!? I mean, look at me," Anko snarled in anger while pushing out her perky breasts to emphasis her point.

"Anko, it was your fault. You misunderstood the situation and slept with another man, and don't give me excuse that you were under alcohol's influence," Menma chided sharply as Anko shrank back.

"What should I do?" Anko mumbled softly, and almost vulnerably.

"Just be honest and tell him what he means to you, no holding back, just go for it and he will be yours," Menma said and squeezed Anko's hand in reassurance.

"Will he forgive me? Does he even like me that way? I mean I am just an easy lay for handsome strong guys, and after the stunt I pulled, he must really hate me," Anko said, and uncharacteristically there were tears in her eyes.

"He wouldn't have gotten this angry if you were just another easily lay to him and you aren't actually a slut as you can count the number of guys you slept in one err… well 6 hands. There aren't many men who could impress you," Menma said while chuckling softly.

"You're right! I will beat the hell out him for making me feel all weird and funny!" Anko declared with burning fury, making Menma sweat dropped.

'That's not it, oh well she understands, I hope you survive Kakashi-Sensei,' Menma prayed for his teacher/friend safety and survival.

"Now, Anko I had to go, I have a date with a very feisty girl, almost as feisty as you, but not psycho just feisty," Menma remarked tauntingly and flashed away in time as a second later his seat was obliterated.

* * *

"Looking sexy as ever," Menma praised while eyeing the blonde beauty approvingly.

Temari smirked, and pushed her breasts against his rock hard chest and pecked him on the lips.

Menma's hand began to roam on her curvaceous form, though she slapped his hand away. "Relax big boy, my husband isn't home, you can screw me all night long," Temari whispered huskily in his ear, licking the edge sensually.

"I pity you for marring that lazy bastard," Menma said.

"Don't remind me of that lazy bastard," Temari said, irritated by new topic as an image of her lazy husband floated inside her mind. Temari cursed herself every day for marrying Nara Shikamaru everyday!

'Damn bastard is too lazy to satisfy my needs. That's why they say 'Love is blind,' Temari thought bitterly.

"Well his loss is my gain," Menma chuckled while draping his arm around Temari's shapely waist.

Menma had been screwing her since Shikamaru called him over for dinner when Menma became the 6th Hokage. Poor bastard didn't even know that Menma was screwing his wife all over the village.

* * *

Dinner at a fine restaurant of Rice village and dancing at a local hotspot there kept them laughing and in a good mood. Menma had to thank his dad for inventing Hirashin no Jutsu. They drove to the apartment Menma owned in Rice village inside Menma's clone driven four-wheeler carriage with Temari sitting next to real Menma. She leaned over and caressed Menma's thigh with her fingernails, sending a shiver through his spine.

"You still want to fuck my brains out tonight?" Temari cooed.

Menma eagerly nodded, he would happily keep her wet and jumping all night long. When Temari came, no one could doubt that she wasn't faking. Her tendency to "let go" in bed meant that she was prone to outbursts of very erotic and sometimes downright dirty talk, as well as moaning and thrashing wildly about the bed like bitch she was.

* * *

Arm in arm, they climbed the stairs to the apartment, and once inside, they kissed passionately for several long moments, running their hands over each other and desire to bring a boil. Temari broke the kiss and knelt straight down, unzipping Menma's pants in the entry hall. She pulled his hardening cock out of his pants and slipped it into her mouth. She was tonguing the underside of the head, and teasing him, he felt his balls tingle as her wet mouth kept sliding like wet velvet over his shaft.

Menma pulled Temari up and kissed her long and hard, his tongue exploring her mouth, teasing her tongue to follow his back and squeezing her tits through her blouse. As he knelt in the hall, lifting her dress, she leaned back against the wall, bending her knees and spreading her thighs. He moved the hem of her dress up and stared straight at her naked blonde pussy. She had been dressed in a garter belt and stockings without panties all night.

Menma looked up at Temari, his warm breath tickled her bush. She smiled approvingly, telling him to continue.

Menma dove into Temari's soft moist pussy, licking the glistening drops of cream from her bush. His tongue parted her moist lips, feeling the warmth of her pussy and tasting her sweet eagerly. He circled her clit several times, holding on to her thighs when she tried to lower herself against his tongue.

Temari pulled Menma up and kissed him long and hard, showing him how very hot her passions had become. She pulled a scarf from her pocket while smiling at him.

"Stand still," Temari said. "I have a surprise for you."

Temari used the scarf as a blindfold and led Menma into the darkened bedroom. He figured that she'd gone out and bought some sexy clothes for him to take off of her.

Menma heard matches striking, and the fragrance of scented candles impinged on his senses. 'Setting the mood' he thought.

Temari stood next to Menma and kissed him lightly on the cheek, her bare breast touching his arm. Slowly, she began to undress him, making him feel every fiber move against his skin.

"Don't move," Temari ordered, and Menma complied.

Temari removed Menma's shirt, gliding her hands lightly over her chest, tickling the hairs around his nipples. She removed the belt from his pants, slowly pulling it through the belt loops, making a long hissing sound as it slid against the fabric. She knelt and started untying his shoes, helping him out of them, sliding his socks off his feet. Her hands unfastened the snap at his waist, his zipper already undone, with his cock standing hard and straight, waiting to be touched. She stopped and breathed into his ear, her tongue tracing the edge, warm and wet.

"Just a second," Temari whispered sensually.

Menma heard her climb onto the bed, moving around on the sheets. His pants were pushed away from his hips, and he could feel her hair against his bare thighs as Temari lifted one leg then the other out of his pants. Her hands caressed his thighs, sliding up under the legs of his boxer shorts, her fingernails lightly raking under his boxer shorts. Soon her soft lips closed around the end of his shaft with her tongue lightly caressing the head of his monstrous cock.

"Tease," Menma muttered.

Hands quickly pulled Menma's shorts off, making him naked and blind in the fragrant darkness. He moved to the bed and her hands pushed him back against the pillows. He could feel the warmth of Temari's body near his. He longed to reach out and stroke her.

"Just lay back and enjoy this," Temari purred.

More movements as Temari positioned herself on the bed. Again lips encircled the head of Menma's cock, tongue swirling, wet and warm. The velvety smoothness caused him to moan softly, and he could feel her warm breath against his skin.

All at once Temari swallowed his cock, deeply into her throat. She was never able to 'throat' Menma's ten inches long monster. Menma gasped loudly as her lips tickled the hairs at the root. Rising slowly, lips tight against him, she flicked her tongue back and forth over the muscular ridge under his cock.

Menma moaned in pleasure, letting Temari know he enjoyed it and wanted more. His hands reached out, only to be slapped away. He laid back and enjoyed the sensation of his cock being swallowed over and over.

Temari began to move quickly, her lips lightly touching Menma's shaft, her saliva making moist noises as she changed directions. Using only her mouth, she pumped his cock up and down, her efforts shaking the bed. Several fast strokes would be followed by a long plunge. Taking him deep into her throat, she paused, letting him know how deep he was, feeling the tightness of her mouth. The velvety smooth, slick skin in the back of her throat caressed the head of his cock, feeling sooo very nice. Then she pulled up quickly, and repeated her action, again, only to plunge long and deep.

She didn't touch him except with her mouth so he wouldn't find out that she wasn't Temari. Foolish on their part, he could feel them, Temari was sitting on the chair beside the bed, but Menma didn't complain. Whoever this woman was, she was definitely better than Temari, and was giving him the best blow-job ever, even better than that hot redheaded chick Yoko did.

Lacking any other distractions, Menma's world consisted of his cock and mysterious girl's mouth, which was eagerly trying to suck him dry. He could feel his cock trying to stiffen even more as his balls tightened and tingled.

'Damn she is good! I never climax this early,' Menma thought in amazement.

"Unnghh... I'm... gonna... cum!" Menma panted.

Her pace quickened, her saliva dripped onto his balls, feeding the fires in them instead of quenching them. His hips buckled up, a primitive instinct taking over control. He wanted to come in her mouth, give her all of his sperm and never to stop.

The dam broke, the volcano erupted, and the floods came. Sperm rushed from his cock as she held him about half way into her mouth. Spasms wracked his body as come surged from him. After the fourth surge, he felt her let go and put his spurting rod against her chest, rubbing him back and forth until he spent himself.

Breathing heavily and moaning, Menma began to relax and drifted into the warm afterglow of total contentment and relaxation. He felt Temari hips move over his as she sat just over his lower stomach. Her hands untied the blindfold.

As the scarf fell away, revealing slim form and ivory skin in the flickering candlelight, Menma looked at Temari with a big smile. She was wearing only her garter belt and stockings. As she sat, almost grinning at him.

"Did you like that?" Temari asked while laughing huskily.

"Mmmmm… yessss!" Menma replied, still feeling the "glow". In a sudden motion, Temari moved off of him and lay on her side next to him.

"You'd better thank her then," Temari cackled.

Menma looked down, and there was laying Karura, Temari's super hot mom. She was naked except for a red bow tied around her neck, her breasts twinkling wetly in the dim light, her tongue licking her lips. She smiled at him; her sandy blonde hair seemed to glow as a candle's light tried to weave its way through.

"Here's the reward for your hard work, literally!" Temari laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope you don't mind, ne? My stupid dad is always busy and mom is feeling ignored.. -" Temari's explanation was cut short when Menma grabbed her and kissed her, hard and rough, to thank her for the wonderful present.

Menma sat up and pulled Karura to him and kissed her too, tasting the salty remnants of his cum on her tongue.

"Sweetheart," Menma said to Karura, "this is for that tremendous blow-job!"

Karura giggled, telling Menma how much fun it was to suck him while he thought it was Temari going down instead, though she didn't know that he already knew that it wasn't Temari.

"Well, I certainly got all worked up over that," Karura said.

"Now, shall we dig in the main dish?" Temari whispered huskily as she and her horny mother, Karura crawled up to him.

You people can imagine the rest…

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**I hope you people liked this different kind of lemon.  
**

**Written by: MenmaTheTrueLegend**


End file.
